Still the Doctor
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Meanwhile, in the alternate universe... the Doctor wakes up Rose at four in the morning to go bike riding. ONESHOT. (I own nothing.) Fluff!


_Clank._

Rose rolled over in bed, and cracked an eye open. Five in the morning. Blimey.

_Crash!_

She shot upwards quite quickly.

_No_. No way.

If she were a dog in a cartoon, her ears would've shot up and hit the ceiling in her surprise. It did... it sounded like a burglar.

_Bang!_

"Ohh," she moaned, jumping out of bed and grabbing the clone Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He'd built it a little after he'd gotten here, but she'd stolen it as a joke. He hadn't noticed yet for three days and she'd wanted to see how long it was until he noticed.

Now, it might come in handy.

She cracked open the door and tiptoed into the kitchen, swallowing hard. No big deal. No big deal. She worked for Torchwood and knew defence very well. She'd seen Daleks. One burglar? Big whoop.

Rose swallowed, then jumped right behind the burglar.

"I have a..." she looked at the sonic screwdriver. "a... thing! It does... things!"

The burglar turned around and she groaned.

"Doctor!" she scolded. "Didn't anyone tell you not to be up and about at four in the morning? What are you doing anyway?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I was looking for my... thing," he said, taking the sonic from Rose. "It's been missing for three days. Where did you find it?"

"It was... um... on the couch," Rose said.

"Well, that's rubbish, why would the couch steal my screwdriver?" he asked seriously. Rose laughed. "I suppose the couch put it in your room."

Rose stopped laughing. "What were you doing in my room?"

"I wasn't. Jackie was," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "Don't get all excited." she whacked him in the arm.

"'S not funny," she scolded him. "So what were you _really_ doing up and about?"

He sighed. "I was looking for a water bottle."

"Why do you need a water bottle?"

"Wanted to go biking," he explained.

"You've got one on the counter," Rose said, pointing.

"Yeah, well..." the Doctor said. "I was kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Kinda hoping you'd come with me," he said, blushing a little like a schoolboy.

"Come with you? At four in the morning?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I was gonna wait 'till you woke up," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. Rose pushed past him and started digging around in the cupboard. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for a water bottle."

"Wait," he said. "Was that okay an okay? Or was it-"

"It was an okay," she said, grabbing the water bottle and handing to him. He cheekily grinned.

"Off we go, then."

* * *

"No!" Rose said. "You took the wrong turn!"

"It was the right turn!" the Doctor said.

"No, it was the left turn!"

"I meant I took the right turn!"

"No, you took the left turn!"

"I meant I took the left turn which was right!'

"...What?!"

"I took the turn which was right. But not the direction right, the right right."

"You wrote right?"

"No!"

"It was a joke," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Blimey," the Doctor said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I should've led," Rose said. "You don't know where you're going."

"I do too!"

"I've spent more time in this London," Rose said.

"They're basically the same in both worlds," the Doctor grumbled.

"Right."

"It's true!"

"No, I meant turn. Turn right."

"Oh. Oops. I think I turned left."

Rose giggled. "You're incorrigible!"

"Ow," the Doctor said, clutching his chest dramatically. Rose burst out in laughter, before the Doctor yelled; "eyes on the road!"

The two just barely missed a passing car.

"Okay, here we are!" the Doctor said, pedalling up a short driveway.

"This isn't my house," Rose said. "This is the smoothie store."

"Right," the Doctor teased, tying his bike up to a tree. Rose eye's widened.

"You... you took the wrong turns on purpose!" she said.

"No," the Doctor said. "I took the right turns. To get us here."

"Why this one?" Rose asked.

"Susan used to like it," the Doctor said.

"Susan?"

"Let's just say she was an old friend," the Doctor said. "Okay!" he grinned and outstretched his hand, Rose took it and they walked into the store.

"Did you bring money?" Rose suddenly asked.

"'Course I did," the Doctor said.

"Okay, just checking. You never bring money anywhere," she said.

"Correction: never _used_ to bring money anywhere," the Doctor replied.

"I'll have a... strawberry," Rose told the clerk.

"Mango," the Doctor said.

The two waited a bit, before they received their drinks, paid, and exited the store to go sit on the little bench outside.

"Look at that bird there," Rose said in between slurps, pointing at a grey pigeon sitting on the pavement of the parking lot, drinking water in one of the stalls. The Doctor cringed.

"Is that water?" Rose asked.

"Probably, or it wouldn't drink it," the Doctor said. "Guessing the condensation from the air conditioning created it. It must be cold." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Socrates," she mumbled.

"Ha," the Doctor said. "Socrates was nothing until he met me."

"Seriously?"

The Doctor shrugged. "It's what I do."

The two paused, continuing to stare at the pigeon until a car pulled up in the stall.

The bird didn't budge.

"Wow," Rose said. "That bird really wants its water."

The car slowed down, and the pigeon still didn't move.

"I'll go chase it," Rose said. She trotted over to the bird.

The bird looked at her, then dove under the car and back to the puddle.

Rose groaned. "That poor bird!"

The man inside the car stared at the bird, then sighed and parked the car. With the bird still under it.

"Wow," the Doctor said. "It's like, a soap opera. Except instead of a handsome man, there's a puddle. And instead of a girl, there's a pigeon."

Rose chuckled. "Poor guy. He'll have to chase it out later."

"Yeah," the Doctor said, popping the lid off and tilting the cup backwards to catch anything left of the drink. Rose dumped hers in a bin and the Doctor followed suit, clambering back onto their bikes.

"You know," Rose said as they pedalled. "You're still the same person."

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "I didn't notice! Thanks for telling me!" he cheekily grinned. Rose shook her head.

"No, I mean, really. I thought... I'm sorry about how I treated you before. I just thought that..."

"Rose," the Doctor said firmly. "It's okay. I freak people out with the things I do."

"No, you don't," Rose said.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. Well, not all the time."

The two chuckled.

"Thanks for taking me out," Rose said. "Mum's been driving us all mad."

"Really?" the Doctor said. "Sorry, did I miss that? I'm in blocking-out-anything-I-already-know mode."

"You're still the same person, but you really could work on that attitude," Rose said jokingly.

The two grinned at each other.


End file.
